


Green Eyes

by HaleHathNoFury (My_Trex_has_fleas)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Sort Of, dom!stiles, sub!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/pseuds/HaleHathNoFury
Summary: Sometimes Derek needs to have someone else take control and be his Alpha. Stiles is always happy to oblige.





	1. Needs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VanessaWolfie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/gifts).



> This is my contribution to the Sterek Secret Santa 2018 for vanessawolfie.

It was a mystery to Stiles how they got here. Sometimes it felt like he had blinked and changed overnight from being Scott’s sidekick and extraneous human to an emissary-in-training and general badass. On other days he looked in the mirror and saw how much he had changed in the past six years, going from adolescent to man and now more than able to hold his own. Either way he was grateful because it had brought him more than he would have ever thought he’d get. He had a good job working as a supernatural consultant, his Spark carefully nurtured into maturity as Deaton’s apprentice after they were finally done with Gerard and Kate. Now he was the one being courted by other packs, no longer living in Scott’s shadow even though he was loyal to his pack and his alpha. 

He lived in a small house on the edge of the Preserve with enough land to have a well-tended garden and access to the woods behind him. It was close enough that if he wanted to he could stroll out into the trees at night and stare at the stars or run with the huge black wolf that haunts them at night. Once he was done, he went home to lie in the huge bed in the loft that they’d converted to a bedroom and listened for the distinctive bang of the oversized doggie door that lead into the kitchen at the back of the house. He’d installed it as a joke, almost vibrating with glee when he’d unveiled it to the house’s other occupant only to get a raised eyebrow and a slow grin that had told him that his challenge was most definitely accepted. In fact, Derek used it more than he used any of the other entrances into their home. 

Ah yes, Derek. Another little surprise Stiles had had on the way to adulthood (not maturity because it was still abundantly clear that he didn't have much at the best of times. The time honoured way to settle disputes in the Stilinski-Hale household was by thumb war.) but one that he’d been delighted to get. After the Argents were dealt with, there had been a very short lived thing with Lydia, which had pretty much exploded in their faces and the first time they had had sex had left them both confessing that it wasn’t going to be a thing. Two weeks later, Lydia was at MIT and he was at Berkeley and their friendship had been cemented. Three years later and they’d both come home and Lydia had moved straight into her grandmother’s lakehouse with a certain deputy/hellhound who’d quietly become a permanent fixture in her life and Stiles was on his own again. Scott and Malia were headed for long term mated bliss with the pack’s first cub on the way, Jackson and Ethan had moved back to the US and were living in San Francisco and the rest of Scott’s pack were paired off so he was on his own again. 

Well, him and Derek. It had been only sensible for the two of them to drift towards each other just like they had before, their relationship slowly changing until they had a standing pizza night, standing baseball night, standing dinner with the Sheriff night and a standing avoiding Peter night. The fact that they were spending almost every evening together, frequently falling asleep on each other’s couches and then in each other’s beds, had hit them both by surprise when Noah and Peter had pointed out that they were in fact behaving like they were in a committed relationship. Stiles remembered the night vividly. It had started with he and Derek laughing over ribs and beer about what their respective family members had said and then suddenly they were staring at each other. 

‘Shit.’ Stiles had looked at Derek, drawn in by those beautiful iridescent green eyes like he always was. ‘I think I love you.’ 

‘Fuck.’ Derek had looked equally astonished. ‘I think I love you too.’ 

The next thing they’d been kissing and that had turned into hands down each other’s pants and tongues in mouths and toppling over onto the sofa. Clothes had gone flying and Stiles had discovered that werewolves did not in fact have knots. They did, however, have a thing for scenting his neck and biting the insides of his thighs so it was still a win. Things had been surprisingly easy after that, he and Derek falling into sleeping with each other and becoming an item like they’d been doing it all along. Which, he supposed they actually had. Now it was two years later and they were mated and happier than Stiles had thought possible, even if Derek shed all over the couch and drank milk straight from the carton and his closet contained no less than seven different leather jackets. 

Of course, that didn’t mean he hadn’t been caught off guard by some things. He had known what to expect with Derek in terms of his traumatic past and abandonment issues and the guilt he wore like a second skin. He hadn’t expected the need for boundaries that Derek had gradually trusted him enough to confess to needing. Being a beta wolf in a large pack had made him very aware of where his place was and what was expected of him and their loss, Laura’s death and Derek’s brief stint as an alpha had thrown all his instincts out of wack. Added to that was the loss of not one but two packs and a desperate need to trust and submit but with nobody he could do that with. He and Scott were still suspicious of each other, their less than amicable relationship meaning that Derek was not officially pack, although as a Hale he had land claims that meant that they had to play nice and share Beacon Hills. It didn’t help that Stiles had openly stated that he would not necessarily be taking Deaton’s place as Scott’s emissary. 

Because of all this, it was fair to say that when he and Stiles had gotten together, Scott had not been best pleased. It had taken Stiles sitting him down and relating every single way Scott had screwed both him and Derek over in the past four years until Scott had lost his temper and declared that maybe he was being an asshole but that Stiles was being a traitor. Stiles had promptly chucked the rest of his beer in Scott’s face and stalked out of the bar, refusing to even speak to him until three days later when Scott had turned up on his doorstep and declared that the fact that he’d been an asshole was not in dispute and that he was very sorry and he’d appreciate if Stiles would forgive him. 

Stiles had met Malia’s gold eyes over Scott’s hunched shoulders and grinned. They had not worked out but he was glad that Scott had someone like her to be blunt enough to get him to pull his head out of his ass. Derek, of course, had wanted to go over and eat Scott’s face off. Stiles had laughingly considered it for all of a second and then bopped him on the nose with a rolled up comic. So now here they were, a Spark and a werewolf who bordered on being an omega playing house and trying to just get through all the shit that the supernatural world threw at them. 

The way Stiles had gone to bat for Derek just like he always did had meant that with their new dynamic there had been a subtle shift in the way Derek interacted with him. He had become more tactile, fiercely protective but also in need of reassurance and approval from Stiles in a way that he hadn’t been before. Stiles had been a little bemused by things until one night when he’d been doing his best to fuck Derek into the bed and he’d reached out and playfully pinned Derek’s hands to the bed. He’d never thought anyone could come that hard, but apparently it was a thing because the next time he did it Derek growled loud enough to rattle the windows and bit right through the comforter. 

So, Stiles being Stiles, he’d gone into research mode and read all he could on wolf pack dynamics and nearly kicked himself for missing it. Derek being a near omega meant that he had a compulsive need to submit to an alpha and it was getting completely out of control. Stiles laying down the law on his behalf with Scott meant that his wolfy self had taken this as a sign that Stiles was now his alpha and of course wanted to submit to him. There was a hell of a lot of bullshit all twisted up with this so Stiles knew had had to tread carefully and he took the maxim of sane, safe and consensual very very seriously. 

What he hadn’t realised was just how much he would enjoy it. 

They had started off slow with Stiles gently restraining Derek during sex with his hands (not ropes, never ropes) and scenting him in the way he’d learned Scott did with his pack. That had turned into Stiles issuing instructions and Derek had fallen instantly into giving over control, the relief evident on his face when Stiles took charge. There had been other things, Stiles playing around with his role of stand in alpha. He’d learned to mimic an alpha’s deep growl enough to make Derek whine and bare his throat to him. Through magic, he was able to flash his eyes red and change his scent to the musky richness of an alpha wolf and the results had been spectacular. Now all he had to do was adopt the authoritative tone he used during their scenes and Derek’s pale eyes would go soft and hazy and he’d fall willingly to his knees, sitting at Stiles’ feet with an adoring look on his face. 

Stiles wasn’t one to disregard such a gift and in truth, he completely got off on Derek being comfortable enough to trust him with every choice that needed to be made. He’d always wanted to be in control, wanted to be more than he had been and save everyone around him. Now he had a way to make that come true, just the littlest bit. The power he felt was heady and addictive and now they had it down to a fine art. Stiles had learned to read Derek so well that he could tell just when his sourwolf needed to let go and give everything up for a while. 

Which was why he was now looking at Derek arguing with Scott about border disputes and knew that he was getting close to shutting down in that way he did when he was overwhelmed. It had taken years for Stiles to realise that the bad attitude, general tendency towards violence and the need to martyr himself was Derek reacting to being given to much to carry. He was so bad at asking for help that he just turned it inward and Stiles knew that he’d be hostile and snappy for hours afterwards if he didn’t do something. 

‘Scott.’ Derek’s voice was tight and the tension in his shoulders was more than evident. ‘We can’t just turn up there uninvited. That would be considered a hostile act.’ He wasn’t pack per se but he was still consulted in matters where his knowledge of born wolves and how they worked outstripped any other information than the rest of them had. 

‘So we’re just going to wait for them to bring the fight to us?’ Scott had his arms folded. Stiles could not fault his bravery or his wanting to do the right thing, but he still didn’t think things through like he should. ‘This is my territory, Derek. I’m not just handing it over.’

Derek’s eyes flashed once and a muscle in his jaw twitched and Stiles knew that was going to the be the final straw. Scott’s grand declarations of ‘his’ territory didn’t sit well with him at all, but Stiles knew better than to let him get into it right then.

‘If you’re not going to listen, why the hell did you ask my opinion?’ He snapped and Stiles decided enough was enough.

‘Okay, we’re done here.’ He got up from the chair he’d been occupying and walked over to where the two wolves were standing off. ‘I think we all need a time out and it’s after two, Scott. We’ve got to work in the morning.’

‘I agree.’ Lydia yawned where she was on the couch, her head cushioned on Jordan’s shoulder. 

‘Yeah, I got to second that.’ He smiled at Lydia like she was his entire world and Stiles was once again grateful that Lydia had found someone who valued her and appreciated her the way she deserved. ‘I think we should call it a night.’

Scott’s face changed and he glanced around the room, seeing for the first time how his betas’ heads were all drooping. Stiles was convinced that Liam had slept through the last hour. 

‘We’re not done.’ he said and Stiles sighed. 

‘We’re also not making any progress and I’m tired and they’re tired and I want to go home and get into bed with my mate.’ He reached out, hand going to the back of Derek’s neck. He squeezed gently enough that it was barely noticeable, but the effect was immediate and he felt the tension flow right out of Derek’s body. 

‘Fine.’ Scott threw up his hands and then looked around. ‘Where’s Malia?’

‘She went up to bed an hour ago.’ Mason was hauling a sleepy Cory off the chair he’d been curled up in. 

‘See?’ Stiles grinned. ‘We should follow the pregnant coyote’s example.’ He did not mention that the last thing he planned on doing when he got Derek home was sleeping. 

Goodbyes were finally said and everyone got into their respective vehicles and left Scott’s house. Stiles was the last, standing on the porch while Derek lurked by the Jeep. 

‘He’s right, you know.’ he said and Scott frowned. ‘You should trust what he says.’

‘He’s not pack.’ he replied. ‘And I think sometimes you’re too close to see that he’s not always right.’

‘Neither are you.’ Stiles countered. ‘And he may not be pack but he’s my mate. That should be enough.’ He patted Scott on the shoulder and walked down to where Derek was waiting. They got in the car and Stiles watched him lean back, breathing out deeply. 

‘Hey.’ He kept his voice low and warm. ‘Look at me.’

Derek did, his eyes tinged with blue. Stiles cupped his face in his hand and ran his thumb over Derek’s lower lip. 

‘Safeword?’ he said and Derek’s eyes flared. 

‘Aconite.’ He growled it out and Stiles smiled. 

‘Okay. You’re going to sit there and let me drive you home. Once we get there, I want you to go inside and upstairs. You’re going to get ready and wait for me. Got that?’

Derek nodded, rubbing his cheek against Stiles’ hand.

‘Yes, Stiles.’ He was completely different to the way he’d been inside, all banked power and slowly relaxing into the role he was going to play. 

‘Good.’ Stiles started the car. ‘Let’s go home.’


	2. Completion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Needs met.

The drive home was all of twenty-five minutes but it felt like longer. Stiles used the time to tune into his mate, letting his magic show him Derek’s aura. It was its usual blend of deep blue and green shading to almost black, but tonight also shot through with deep red. The anger was slowly dissipating though and Stiles put a hand on Derek’s knee and squeezed. Derek rumbled deep in his chest, part plea and part defiance. He was already on his way though, falling into the headspace he needed to let Stiles take control and his movements were lethargic as he got out the car. 

Stiles followed him, checking the Jeep was locked up before heading to the front door. He unlocked it and ushered Derek inside, glancing back once to check for anything out of the ordinary before going inside. He locked up, listening to the heavy thud of Derek’s boots going up the stairs. He placed his left hand flat against the door and the symbols inscribed into the wood lit up sliver as the wards locked down for the night. These ones shrouded the house in silence, blocking out everything and keeping away any would be intruders. Stiles preferred complete privacy for what he and Derek did and this was a guarantee that they would be undisturbed.

He fussed around for a while, getting bottled water and fruit juice out the fridge and some of Derek’s favourite chocolate bars from the cupboard. He could hear the shower going and considered doing the same in the guest bathroom, then decided against it. Derek liked him to smell like himself and the spell that Stiles used to alter his scent wouldn’t be as effective if there was no base to work from. He walked slowly up the stairs, giving Derek plenty of time to get into position and settle himself as well. His own headspace was equally important and Stiles took his role as Dom seriously. Derek’s care was his first and foremost thought. 

Their bedroom was at the end of the landing, the door closed. Stiles approached and stopped just before he opened it, invoking the spell that would turn his eyes red and make him smell the way Derek expected him to. Alpha’s gave off a unique cocktail of pheromones that induced obedience in their betas and Stiles sensed the change in more than just his appearance. He felt more dominant like this, as if his natural aggression was ramped up a level. He’d had to work hard on his control, but it had been worth it. He cracked the door and got his first look at what was waiting for him, his breath catching. 

Derek was kneeling facing the side of the bed waiting for him. His naked skin had an ethereal glow in the dim light of the nightlight, something Stiles had never quite been able to figure out given that Derek didn’t lie around in the sun regularly. His head was bowed, the beautifully sculpted line of his shoulders contrasted with his inky black hair and the stark curves of the triscele between his shoulder blades. His legs were folded neatly beneath him, the bare soles of his feet oddly vulnerable, and Stiles knew that his hands would be folded in his lap, holding the simple black leather collar they used and waiting for Stiles to put it on.

He took his time, setting out the drinks and snacks on the nightstand and going into their bathroom to undress. He stripped down, shedding his clothes and shoes until he stood naked and taking in his reflection in the mirror. He wasn’t the same skinny teenager he’d once been. Now Stiles was strong and muscular, although he’d never achieve the same level of ripped as Derek. He had abs now and hair that grew in a patch on his chest, thickening down his stomach to his cock. Derek loved it, enjoyed rubbing his face along it and getting his scent all over Stiles. He met his own gaze, the starling crimson of his irises a perfect reproduction of an alpha wolf’s. He’d tried with fangs once as well, but it hadn’t worked so now he just held onto the back of Derek’s neck with his human teeth. They worked just as well. 

He left the bathroom, turning off the light and going to the bed. He was already getting hard, heat curdling in his chest as he came to stand in front of Derek. He drew in a deep breath and reached out, fingers brushing Derek’s hair. 

‘Derek.’ He kept his voice perfectly measured. ‘Look at me.’

Derek responded beautifully, his green eyes blown and his mouth slightly open as he looked up at Stiles. There was no tension left in him, every line soft and easy in a way Stiles had never seen before they’d started doing this. It made Derek look years younger and Stiles took a moment to feel for the young man he’d once been and whose innocence had been so brutally ripped from him. It brought out all his protectiveness, and he gently cupped Derek’s chin and smiled at him. 

‘Are you all right?’ he asked. ‘You want this?’

‘Yes, Stiles.’ Derek smiled back, completely at ease. He blinked slowly like a cat, thick dark lashes hiding a subtle flicker of blue as he submitted, tipping his head to the side to expose his neck. Stiles rested a hand on the exposed skin, thumb stroking over the jumping pulse in his neck. 

‘You’re so beautiful.’ He never got tired of telling Derek that. ‘So obedient. You’re a perfect beta.’

Derek’s pleased rumble filled up the air between them, his eyes dipping in a bashful display so unlike his normal self-assurance. It was flirtatious too, and Stiles could almost feel the electricity between them. 

‘Behave.’ He tightened his grip and Derek shuddered under his hand. He was also hard now, uncut cock rising from his lap and gleaming at the tip. Stiles held out his other hand and gestured for the collar. ‘Give it to me.’

Derek offered it up in both hands and Stiles took it, running the supple leather through his fingers before sitting down on the edge of the bed and spreading his legs. 

‘Here.’ he ordered and Derek rose up enough to shuffle on his knees between Stiles feet. He waited patiently as Stiles collared him, tightening the buckle securely enough but leaving enough room for Derek to breathe unimpeded. It was plain, the steel fittings the only embellishment. The second it was on, Derek let out a soft breath and he leaned in far enough to rub his cheek against the inside of Stiles knee. His stubble scratched deliciously and Stiles rewarded him by running his fingers through Derek’s hair, getting a handful and tugging softly. 

‘You good?’ he asked and Derek smiled at him. 

‘Yes, Stiles.’ His eyes were now glowing blue, muted by his emotional state, drifting happily into subspace almost effortlessly. 

‘I’m going to make all the decisions.’ Stiles told him. ‘I just want you to be. Can you do that for me?’

‘Yes, I can.’ Derek pushed into the hand in his hair. 

‘Good.’ Stiles leaned back on his other hand and gently guided Derek forward. ‘Hands behind your back and open your mouth. You know what I want.’

Derek nuzzled in close, his hot damp breath hitting Stiles cock. He moaned softly and licked up the length of Stiles’ cock, the velvety drag of his tongue knocking all thought out of Stiles’ head. As much as he loved to give Derek his quiet, it was just as effective in silencing his own racing mind, drawing his focus down this single thing. It got even better when Derek slid his mouth over the head of Stiles’ cock, lowering to take him in as far as he could. He was good at this, sucking hard on the lift before easing back down again in a steady rhythm that had Stiles clutching at his hair again and panting. He could come easily from this, but he didn’t want to yet and so he gripped tightly and guided Derek’s head into a slower pace. Derek went with it, swallowing around Stiles and using his tongue just under the head and driving Stiles slowly insane until he finally pulled him off. Derek’s eyes were back to green and glazed over, his mouth swollen and wet. He licked his lips, eyes flicking back down to Stiles’ cock with undisguised desire. 

‘No.’ Stiles pushed him back onto his heels. ‘Not yet.’ 

He leaned back and looked at Derek, taking in the way his chest heaved and his breathing stuttered. He was deep in subspace now and it wouldn’t take much more to put him completely under and send him right off into a deep dreamless sleep. 

Stiles got up, moving to the side and pointing at the bed. Derek had pulled back the covers as part of getting ready for their scene.

‘Up.’ He’s still so calm, a side of himself that he found utterly unnerving the first time he’d fallen into his own dom space. ‘Get on your knees and spread your legs for me. Hands on the rails.’

Derek unfolded himself from the floor, getting onto the bed and into position. He gripped the cast iron footboard in both hands. Back perfectly arched as he spread his knees apart and presented   
himself to Stiles. There was a gleam between his legs and Stiles smiled. Derek paid close attention to his instructions and knew that Stiles liked him wet. 

He got on behind him, admiring the shadowed planes of Derek’s body and rubbing a hand over the dimples just above his ass. Derek growled happily and Stiles decided to push him a little bit. 

‘Is this what you wanted?’ His other hand grabbed one muscular thigh and squeezed. ‘You want your alpha to mount you?’

The growl turned into a whine and Stiles gave him an admonishing swat on the ass. 

‘Say it.’ he demanded. ‘Ask me for it.’ He ran his hand down, thumb dragging over Derek’s entrance and then pushing in easily. Inside Derek was hot and wet, clenching down around the intrusion. 

‘Please.’ It was rough with want. ‘Mount me, Alpha.’ 

The words went straight to Stiles’ cock and he got in close, guiding himself to rest against’ Derek’s body, precome adding to the slick glide. 

‘I want you to howl for me.’ he instructed and then pushed in, bottoming out in one steady thrust. 

Derek tipped his head back, fangs bared and claws clinking against the railing in his hands. His snral was harsh, and he pushed back hard onto Stiles’ cock, the muscles in his back and ass flexing in a way that made Stiles’ mouth go dry. 

He got a firm grip on Derek’s hips, easing back out and then slamming back in. It jolted Derek forward and he made a sound like an angry dog, dropping his head and arching his back into an exaggerated curve. Stiles laughed and started a punishing rhythm of thrust and pullback, the impact of their bodies loud in his ears and the smell of them both overwhelming to even his nose. Derek was growling continuously, his skin sheened with sweat and the corded muscles of his forearms standing out. 

‘That’s it.’ Stiles upped his pace, driving in as hard as he could. There would be bruises on his hims the next day but he was damned if he would stop. ‘I want to see you come. Let it go, baby.’ 

‘Fuck, Stiles…’ Derek sounded desperate and he took one hand off the railing to stroke his cock, the movement of his hand falling in with the way Stiles was pounding into him. It wasn’t before he was bearing down hard around Stiles’ cock, chasing his orgasm and throwing his head back to howl when it hit. Stiles fell forward, one hand around Derek’s throat and his teeth sinking into the back of Derek’s neck as he followed, the strength of it enough to white out his vision and make him deaf to anything but the rush of blood in his ears. 

He fucked his way through it, spilling deep inside Derek until he finally stopped shaking. Beneath him Derek was a writhing mess, whining like a cub and collapsing onto the bed. Unfortunately he took Stiles with him, his own descent nowhere near as grateful. He didn’t pull out though, knowing that Derek’s instincts loved being filled in imitation of mating. 

They lay there until their breathing regulated and Stiles lifted enough to gently ease out of him. He smiled at the sight of his come leaking from Derek’s body, his open mouth tracing a wet soothing line down Derek’s sweat-drenched back, salt bursting on his tongue. 

‘You good?’ he asked and Derek made a muffled noise of assent into the bed. He was drifting now and Stiles gave him a pat and got off the bed. It was a quick walk to the bathroom for a washcloth to clean them both up and then he manhandled Derek up and back onto the pillows, cracking a bottle of water and feeding it to him, followed by a couple of pieces of clementine and chocolate. 

Derek’s smile was beatific, his eyes now perfectly clear. It was such a gorgeous sight, never failing to take Stiles’ breath away and he leaned in and kissed him, soft swipes of his tongue through Derek’s mouth. 

‘You sleepy now, baby?’ he asked and Derek made a low noise that sounded suspiciously like a purr, snuggling down into the covers that Stiles pulled over them. He ended up nestled into Stiles side, his mouth against Stiles’ neck. 

‘Thank you.’ he mumbled and Stiles kissed the top of his head, absently spitting out a mouthful of hair afterwards. 

‘You’re welcome.’ He pulled Derek in closer. ‘But you’re making breakfast tomorrow.’ 

‘Okay, Alpha.’ Derek’s voice was fuzzy with fatigue and he was asleep before Stiles even had a chance to turn off the light. He muttered a small incantation and it fizzled out, leaving them in the dark and the quiet. He lay back down and closed his eyes, drifting off to Derek’s soft snores and the steady thud of his heartbeat under Stiles’ hand.

Tomorrow would undoubtedly bring more bullshit but for now, Stiles could keep his beta safe.


End file.
